A Heroe's Family: Thoughts and Speculations
by Random Ninja Wizard Girl
Summary: We can only speculate about the ninja's past and family. Nothing about this is clearly shown in the show, but maybe, putting everything we know together might help us figure something out. Inside will be every single piece of information I could find about each ninja's past put together so a picture may form. OPEN DISCUSSION! Feel free to express any points/ideas you might have!
1. Chapter 1

COLE

**Father?**

Cole's dad, Lou, is introduced in episode 9: The Royal Blacksmiths. He looks a lot like an older version of his son. He has combed black hair, Cole's characteristic bushy eyebrows, and one heck of a fancy mustache. Lou is a member of The Royal Blacksmiths, one of Ninjago's most famous dancing groups and a renowed quartet. And as such, he at first wished his son to follow in his footsteps.

* * *

**Mother?**

If Cole DOES have a mother, she hasn't been mentioned yet, much less shown. She and Lou could be divorced, or she might be dead.

* * *

**Divorce or Death?**

Many say they're divorced. There are a few reasons to belive this: Lou does not seem in the least bit sad, and on Lou's wall of pictures, there is NO TRACE whatsoever of any woman who resembles Cole (believe me, I've looked), and it might explain why Cole ran away from Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts. I mean, his parents could have been in the process of divorce at the moment, so the stress and fear that might originate from such a situation may have caused him to escape, so he could get away from it all. Also, in episode 3: Snakebit, Cole says: "Hi, _Mom_ and Dad! Of course I'm coming to visit soon!" while talking on the phone with his parents. This could prove his mom IS alive, but it also might just be ACTING. At that moment in the episode, he, Zane, and Kai are all trying to convince Jay to visit his parents, so Cole might have just said "Mom and Dad" so Jay could relate or something along those lines. But, this could also mean that they only visited each other when Cole got a chance to call so they could both talk to him. So it is unclear what exactly is going on. It also could be that she wanted to fully distance herself from Lou, and maybe Cole, too. Not EVERY couple has a happy relationship. Maybe Cole's family is an example of divirced parents. Then again, it's also very likely she's dead. There might be no pictures of her because seeing her so happy and young might make Lou sad because he misses her. It may also explain why Cole's casual clothes are always black. Now, I KNOW this is probably because Cole's elemental color is black, but this might have a deeper, darker meaning to it than anyone realizes. His clothes could be black because he's actually silently GRIEVING for his beloved mother. Her death could also explain Cole's running away. He might have run away to grieve for his mother without having to worry about studies and dancing. Dancing might have reminded him of his mom as well, since I imagine she encouraged him even when he didn't accomplish the Triple Tiger Sashay and Lou thought him to be a failiure. Oh, and on The Last Voyage, she doesn't run up to Cole to say good bye. Then again, it could be she and Lou are divorced... What are your thoughts on this subject? Divorce or death? Tell me in the reviews.

* * *

**Siblings?**

None have been mentioned yet, so, no, I don't think he has any. If he does have any, he or she would most likely be a YOUNGER bro or sis. Why? If he had an older sibling, Lou would probably compare Cole to this sibling. Also, the eldest child is usually the one who is most pressured, and I dare to say Cole was kind of pressured by his dad. This rule also applies to children with no siblings. And, these older brothers would have also gone to say goodbye to him on The Last Voyage. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Last name?**

I don't believe the show has given him one yet, but most of the fandom claims it to be one of the following: Brookstone, or Hence. Brookstone is the one I've seen the most, and I'm almost a 100% sure it is fanmade. Now, Hence is an interesting case. Those who use this one say that at one point in The Royal Blacksmits it is used as his last name. Although possible, I doubt this is so because "Hence" can be used in different ways. In fact, in that very episode Cole says: "HENCE my father thought a seven year old could!" I believe that is the only time it is used. Not only that, but the creators of Ninjago are known for their name puns, so they would probably come up with something cleverer. Therefore, he has no OFFICIAL last name, so feel free to make one for him! I'm sure he'd appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Well then, thank you for reading about my thoughts/theories/ideas! I hope you found these helpful and accurate. And remember, this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Now, I REALLY want to know what you thought about all these topics and this idea in general. Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

JAY

**Father?**

Jay's dad is named Ed, and he is intoduced in Episode 3: Snakebit. Ed looks to be older than Cole's father (Lou) and has white hair and a goatee. The facial expressions he makes remind me of Jay, since even when angry, he looks kind of silly, friendly, and sometimes mocking/joking. That's what's so cool about them. Anyways, Jay takes on after his pa in inventing. Ed is quite the inventor, as his oily over-alls and junkyard house are to prove. He asks his wife to take notes to remember things.

* * *

**Mother?**

Jay's mom is (conveniently) named Edna. Like Ed, she is introduced in Episode 3. She has brown hair tied back in a bun and red-rimmed glasses. She's kind of over-protective of Jay, and apparently takes care in making sure her son eats his vegetables and packs enough underwear. Oh, and she thinks Nya is the perfect girl for Jay.

* * *

**Loving relationship between the two?**

Ed and Edna are really cute together and their personalities really compliment each other. Like Jay, they talk a BIT too much, and are not afraid to say whatever is on their mind, even if it embarasses their son. They live together in a trailer at "Ed &Edna's Scrap Junk", which is a junkyard. I imagine they must be happy together, because they manage to always look cheerful, even if living in a junkyard does tend to bring you down. Sometimes they briefly argue, mostly about Jay, but they always make up in the end. It's not hard to see these two truly love each other dearly.

* * *

**Siblings?**  
I HIGHLY doubt Jay has any siblings. It seems unlikely that a family who lives in a junkyard could afford to raise more than one child. I sometimes even wonder if Jay was homeschooled, being as they seem to be extremely far away from everything. Anyways, Ed also says something that supports this theory. In episode 3, Ed says: "Take a note, Edna! Out of all our inventions this is our greatest!", referring to Jay. This can be taken as sign that Jay is their only son, since no parent would say one of their kids is better than the others. Unless the other child is the black sheep of the family, I don't think Ed and Edna would say something like that.

* * *

**Last name?**

Walker. You heard me. Jay Walker. I have been told Walker was said in the credits of Snakebit, as it said "Ed Walker" and "Edna Walker", and that it was also said in a bunch of books. This is a perfect example of one of those clever name puns Lego always comes up with... And so, I present to you, Jay Walker, the Ninja of Lightning!

* * *

**Hmm. I'm not quite pleased with this, but then again, there isn't much to figure out about Jay... Anywho! What are your thoughts on this? Is there anything I forgot to mention? And remember, this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Now, I REALLY want to know what you thought about all these topics and this idea in general. Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

KAI & NYA

**Father?**

Their dad has played a key-role from behind the scenes all along. He is mentioned by Sensei Wu in the very first episode: Way of the Ninja. Sensei said that he had given the map that showed the location of the four golden weapons to his most trusted friend, Kai and Nya's father. In Kai's character book, Sensei Wu also said that the siblings' father was once his crime-fighting partner, until he settled down with his wife and started a family. Despite all this, he is never given a name, and can only be seen once (VERY briefly and not in full color) when Sensei is telling a story. He is depicted as a man with spikey hair and a slight stubble. He was the founder of Four Weapons (maybe named that way because of the Golden Weapons?), the blacksmith shop Kai and Nya worked at, and an accomplished blacksmith. He considered his children (particularly Kai) to be his apprentices. He must have been a good dad, because Kai and Nya speak fondly of him. From the dialogue in The Way of the Ninja, we can tell that he had died recently. How do we know that? Kai and Nya still remembered his sayings, and from the way they talked you could tell they were stil (maybe just a little) sad. As for his personality, Sensei Wu claims (again, in Kai's character book) that Kai's personality and attitude was not unlike his father's. So I guess we have TWO hotheads now.

* * *

**Mother?**

Kai and Nya's mom has never even been MENTIONED. She's probably the least known about character in all of the show. Kai and Nya don't speak of her, there are no photos of her, and, since we never quite get to see all of Four Weapons, any evidence of her having existed. For all we know, Kai and Nya might gave been adopted! That COULD have been the case, if Sensei Wu hadn't said that Kai's father settled down with a woman and started a family.

* * *

**What happened to her?**

Normally, I would start up the whole "Death vs. Divorce" thing again, but I don't think they would have even THOUGHT of going their separate ways. Why? The answer is in Sensei's perception. Kai and his dad's personality are alike, according to Sensei Wu. So, since Kai doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd let the girl of his dreams walk away, I imagine his father wouldn't either. He would probably fight FOR his wife, not against her. Ain't that sweet? Now, the question remains: Is she dead? Most likely so. But when did she die? We can't know for sure, but she probably died when her children were very young.

* * *

**Siblings?**

Besides Kai and Nya, probably not. However, there is no evidence that says there isn't, so who knows? Not a lot of info on this, I'm afraid, so if you know anything on this subject, do not hesitate to say so.

* * *

**Last Name?**

Like Cole, Kai and Nya haven't been given an OFFICIAL last name. The fandom, however, has given them a few, "Igneous" being the most common, if I'm not mistaken. Odd how most of these are related to their elements, right? If these were canon, well, fate works in weird ways.

* * *

**Gosh, this one feels short. Did I forget anything? Any points I didn't bring up? Tell me if I forgot anything. Not much to say on this, except finding information about these two is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Um, and does anyone know how to edit the chapters of a fanfic? If so please tell me, because I have new information I'd like to add to the previous chapters, but I don't know how to ADD it.**

**Remember, this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

ZANE

**Father?**

This is an odd question to answer. Zane is a nindroid, so, if we were to be technical, then he doesn't have a father. But, since we're NOT, then his creator, Dr. Julien, counts as his father. In Episode 7: Tick Tock, we find out Zane is a robot (nindroid, as dubbed by Jay) and his past is finally revealed. Not long after his dramatic "Nooooo!" we get to see a cute little flashback of the time Zane spent with his father. Of course, it ends with Dr. Julien dying of old age and Zane getting his memory switched off. Then, in Episode 22: The Last Voyage, the ninja arrive at a prison/island place, where they find Dr. Julien, alive, mind you, who explains Samukai revived him because he wanted him to make war machines for the Skeleton Army. When Dr. Julien refused to do so, he was locked away and told that if he didn't help, he'd never see his son again. Anywho, Dr. Julien (like Jay's father) is an inventor. He has tousled white hair, glasses, and he wears a professional looking lab coat. And he is QUITE professional, having built many ingenious creations: a guardian robot, a mechanical bird, a tea robot, and a functional, fully human-like android. One has to wonder why such a brilliant man would choose to live inside a tree in an icy forest away from all civilization. Perhaps one of his creations went rogue and he was exiled? Maybe the woods serve as his inspiration? Whatever the case, Dr. Julien has contributed in many ways to the show: he built the Falcon (which led up to the ninja finding the _Bounty_), later fixed the _Bounty_, and saved Lloyd from the OverLord. His biggest contribution was, obviously, building Zane.

* * *

**Mother?**

Not as far as I know, anyway. If he had one, then we would have probably seen her during his flashback. UNLESS, something happened to her, and Dr. Julien deleted her from Zane's memory so he wouldn't grieve. However, this seems a bit unlikely because Dr. Julien wouldn't do that to his dear son. Then again, he erased Zane's memries so he could have a clean start and live a normal life, so would he delete any memories of his mother for the greater good?

* * *

** Why was Zane built? **

Dr. Julien claims Zane "was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves", but then says Zane was the son he never had. What kind of person has kids so they can take care of others? Was Zane originally built to be the first of some sort of safety bot, mass produced to improve Ninjago's security? Did Dr. Julien have OTHER plans for Zane and his kind, but then took a liking to his "son"? Did Dr. Julien have a biological son who perished or ran away at a young age, and was replaced by Zane? Why does Zane NEED a memory switch? Maybe he has had unwanted memories that had to be replaced? Maybe Julien doesn't want to have to turn him off if he goes rogue? I, sadly, don't have the answer to any of these questions, but, hopefully, they will be answered soon.

* * *

**Siblings?**

Can a robot HAVE siblings? If he DOES, have siblings, then we've never seen them before. Unless the Falcon and that robot that protected the workshop count, I don't think he has siblings. Most fanfiction writers usually give him a sister, or even a twin! But there is no evidence that supports either side. The only things we can go on are just two things he's said: "You're like the son I never had", which could mean he had a daughter, maybe? And "If you found out the horrible things I've created, you would think I was a monster". When he says this, everyone thinks he was refering to whatever he built for the Skeletons, but what if he's referring to an earlier prototype of Zane? What if this prototype was evil? What if it was a monster? In theory this "monster" would be Zane's older brother. But so far, there is no way of knowing for sure...

* * *

**Last Name?**

Zane Julien is his name, and being a ninja is his game! Zane carries his father's last name, which I think is kinda cute, and shows the family bond between them.

* * *

**So! Here is our favorite nindroid! This chapter was hard to write. I couldn't find the right words, but all's well that ends well. Anywho, that's the last of the (original) ninja. Unless I do a chapter on Lloyd, this'd be the last chapter of this story. So, should I do one on Lloyd or not? It's up to you guys! Also I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter. Anything I should mention? Tell me what you think.**

**And as always, remember, this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

LLOYD

**Father?**

His father is no other than Lord Garmadon himself. Lloyd looked up to his father and wished to be the next Dark Lord, at least, he did until he became the Green Ninja. In his youth, Garmadon had red hair (Lloyd has blond hair, like Wu did), but both he and his son shared the thin eyebrows and sly expression. Then Garmadon became evil when the Devourer bit him, yada yada, he wanted to destroy the ninja (he failed), the OverLord possessed him, and then he became good again (now he has gray hair). We all pretty much know what happened so I'm not going into a bunch of unnecesary details.

* * *

**Mother?**

Misako is his mom. She appears for the first time in episode The Stone Army. Lloyd at first didn't acknowledge her beacuse she had left him at Darkly's School for Bad Boys when he was very young, just so she could study the Green Ninja prophecy. She has a long gray braid and glasses, but when she was young, she had long brown hair still tied into a braid. She has a sort of book-ish attitude and has scrolls that seem to know it all. Again, we all know her so I'm not going over things you already know.

* * *

**Was Lloyd born in the Under World?**

It's never exactly revealed in the show where Lloyd was born, but I think not. Why? Well, Misako once said that there was a time when she loved Garmadon very much: when they had Lloyd. So from what I have gathered, Misako was with Garmadon when he wasn't FULLY evil, and if Wu vanished his brother to the Under World when the transformation was complete, then Misako had no reason to be in the Under World, since Garmadon hadn't been banished yet. Also, in the canon episodes, it is stated that mortals cannot travel to the Under World, unless they are with dragons. So unless Misako has a dragon friend, I don't think she's even BEEN to the Under World. And why would Garmadon make his pregnant wife come to the Under World, where there are no hospitals, only a bunch of malicious yet stupid skeletons, in the first place?

* * *

**How old is Lloyd (BEFORE Tomorrow's Tea)?**

Let's put what we know together: Lloyd couldn't remember his mother, he used to act like a brat, was obsessed with candy, gullible, was scared of the dark, and looked up to his father. It's little details like this that hold the key to a character's secrets. For example, children don't "store" memories (some DO remember, but the memories tend to be vague and fuzzy) until they reach the age of three, so if Lloyd had no memories of Misako, then she must have dropped him off at Darkly's when he was one or two years old. Kids tend to be bratty until they're ABOUT six (boys tend to mature later, when they're around seven or so), which is the amount of time it takes for them to realize other people have feelings too. Sad, but true. Lloyd was VERY gullible, as proven when he trusted the Fangpyre and Pythor, even after the Hypnobrai had bettayed him. We stop being so trusting at around age nine and ten. And as for his fear of the dark, well, many kids are scared of it, but most outgrow their fear as soon ad they reach their first double digits. So taking all of this into consideration, I'd say Lloyd is... about eight or nine, ten maximum.

* * *

**Siblings?**

There aren't any ever mentioned in the show, so he's probably an only child. So, we know Misako knew Garmadon would turn evil, right? And she also knew that their child would become the Green Ninja, correct? So, did she have Lloyd just to make sure her husband would turn good again? Unless she didn't know this was possible, having Lloyd just for the greater good of things seems like something she would do. I mean, she sent Lloyd away so she could research the prophecy, rather than preparing him for the fight that would eventually come (and raising him herself). Yet, she seems to truly love her son, so maybe she didn't have a choice. Anywho, back to the siblings topic. They're a family who knew one of them would turn. Would they REALLY risk putting another child through the pain of seeing his or her father try to destroy the world? Plus, Lloyd is their pride and joy, so, unless the other kid is the black sheep of the family, I don't thinl they have another child. Kinda like the Walkers, right? Then again, we didn't even KNOW Garmadon had a son before Rise of the Snakes, so it wouldn't be unlikely for Lloyd to have a brother or sister. And it makes for a good story idea, doesn't it?

* * *

**Last Name?**

Garmadon. Hey, I just realized. If Lloyd's last name is Garmadon, does that mean Sensei Wu's last name is Garmadon? And if Garmadon is a last name, then what's Lord Garmadon's first name? Hmmm...

* * *

**So, that's all for Lloyd. Man, it took all my will-power to figure out his age. So sorry if you find any mistakes. I typed this from my Ipod. Anywho, what should I do next? That's officially all the ninja, and I still feel like I can do more than this. I got a suggestion that I should do random guesses about other characters. So, I'm having you guys decide who I should write a chapter on next. Here's how it's going to work: I'll list all the choices you have. You decide on ONE of those, and in your review, tell me who you chose and ONE question you want answered about him or her. I'll count up the votes and whoever gets the most will be discussed in the next chapter. I probably won't be able to answer ALL of the questions, but I'll do my best. Without further ado, here are your choices!**

**1. Misako**

**2. Sensei Wu**

**4. Garmadon**

**5. Dr. Julien**

**Choose only ONE, ok? I'll most likely do a chapter on all of these, but the order in which they come will depend on the number of votes each one gets. Oh, and there's a deadline. You have up until July 14 to vote, so choose wisely! **

**And as always, remember, this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6, which is not really a chapter

**Ok, guys. We have a bit of a problem with the votes. There's a tie between Sensei Wu and Dr. Julien, and I'm afraid I can only do one of them right now. So if you could PLEASE vote for one of those two (if you already voted for Sensei or Dr. Julien, ignore this), so I can write the new chapter and have it up for tomorrow, I'd be really thankful! Oh, and with your vote, please make sure to send a question that you would like answered about who ever you voted for, and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter! Thank you in advance!**

**And I'm sorry this isn't the chapter, but I need you to vote! Pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The** **winner of our little constest was: Sense Wu!**

* * *

SENSEI WU

**How old IS he?**

It'd be easier for me to answer when time was created. Sensei Wu's age is one of those things that are almost impossible to figure out. But, as I always do when trying to find out someone's age, let's put what we know together: Wu and Garmadon's father created Ninjago, Wu is an old man,and Garmadon is even older than Wu. Not much to go on, but I'll do my best. So, Wu was alive when Ninjago was created, so to find out his approximate age, we should try to figure out how old Ninjago is. The people already have cars, motorcycles, planes, trains, buses, cameras, electricity, television, video games (which means they also have computers), roller coasters, ferris wheels, and telephones. Yet, blacksmith shops are still out and about, so it is most likely guns and other types of fire weapons haven't been invented yet, or at the very least are not very common place yet. This would also explain why Ninjago relys on ninja to defend and protect them, instead of an army. Weird, right? Also,I couldn't help but notice that there are some areas, like Ignacia Village, that seem less technologically advanced than others. The people of Ignacia, from what I could see, where mostly farmers, and they still used old-fashioned farming tools instead of tractors. I presume these are the "poorer" areas of Ninjago, making the ninjas' world share even MORE in common with ours. So, we're on the year 2013, right? And if Ninjago is about as technologically advanced as Earth, then that means that their world is about 2010-2013 years old, correct? So that means Sensei is AT LEAST, 2010 years old, and Garmadon has to be about a year older. I have no idea how this is possible, but hey, this is Ninjago we're talking about. Then again, it's possible the people of Ninjago developed everything we have today in a shorter amount of time. We might never know Sensei Wu's age for sure. What we DO know is that he's not immortal. He once said that he feared his old bones would only slow the others down and then he said that he was not sure how much time he had left. This implies he was feeling the effects of old age, and that he fears death. It's a sad thing to think of a world without Sensei Wu.

* * *

**Does he have any children?**

Although Wu having children makes for a great story idea, I doubt he has any canological descendants. Why? Wu seemed as if he thinks of Misako as his one true love. The way he looks at her, and the way he's all nervous around her all prove this, so I don't think he'd ever fall in love with another woman. I believe that, unless Misako is a two-timing cheater, he doesn't have any children. Even if Misako WERE a two-timing cheater, I'm sure Wu wouldn't accept her affection in fear of disappointing his own brother. I'm afraid I don't have much information on this, however, so if you know anything, well, you should know the drill by now.

* * *

**Some** **of** **Ninjago's Unsolved Mysteries:**

If Wu and Garmadon's father created Ninjago, then where does HE come from? And if the dragons aren't from Ninjago, then what world are they from? And if the golden weapons (the ones used to create Ninjago) were forged at the Golden Peaks, then where are the Golden Peaks? Mind blown. There are soo many questions here that would make for good story plots. So, all you athors out there, get to writing! Now.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating for so long, and if this chapter feels rushed. In all honesty, I think I could have done a lot better. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't write it down. I could monolgue it just right, yet I didn't know how to put my words into paper. Is this the infamous writer's block I keep hearing about? Maybe I'll edit this, make it better, you know? Sorry if this is not the same quality as my other chapters. Guys, if you see I don't update in a while, I want you to pester me. Leave a review telling me to update, PM me and DEMAND I get to writing something. Please. I really appreciate you guys, and I love writing this story, but I'll need you to remind me to stop procrastinating. Please and thank you!**

**Anywho, up next is Dr. Julien, who won second place. And boy, will I have a chapter for him! Do you guys have any questions about him? Leave them in the reviews, and I'll happily do my best to answer! **

**And as always, ****this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm back from the dead! And on my birthday too! Yay! Sepptember 20 is my lucky day! ... Aaand, nobody cares. ... Anywho, here's Dr. Julien, who won second place in the competition!**

* * *

DR. JULIEN

**How old is he?**

Dr. Julien looked to be about in his late twenties or early thirties when Zane was activated at the beginning of said Nindroid's flashback. Through the flashback, we see that as Dr. Julien ages his hair grows whiter, and he aquires more wrinkles, yet Zane remains the same. Zane's immortality will be a topic for another chapter, don't fret, but for now, let us focus on one of Ninjago's less known characters. At the end of the flashback, we see the inventor in his death bed, saying farewell to his beloved son. At this time, he already looks ancient, with not a trace of brown in his hair. Before we decide Julien's age, let us take into consideration that living inside a tree in a frozen forest might not be very healthy. One has to wonder if the place is frozen all year round, or if it just gets like that during the winter. He could have developed hypothermia, or simply a common cold. Who knows? He could even be one of those people who can withstand ANY temperature. Whatever the case, he lived in total solitude, besides his son, which must have been very stressful, so that may have caused his life to end even sooner. My point is, he wasn't living in the best conditions. The picture of the Julien family that Zane discovers has a brown-ish tint to it, maybe from being so old, or because color cameras hadn't been fully developed by the time the picture was taken. In any case, I'd say Zane was built somewhere during the Ninjago equivalent of the 1900's, and we see age taking its toll on the inventor, and that's all we have to go on. I did a little research on how long it takes for hair to turn fully white. Turns out, it's different for everyone. That didn't really help much. But stress could accelerate the process of hair turning white, and I'm sure Julien had plenty of stress. As for the wrinkles, I couldn't find much info on them, but I'm guessing it takes around fifty years. So, let's say Julien built Zane when he was thirty-four, plus the fifty years it took to develop wrinkles, so, supposing these are the ages, he'd be eighty four, approximately, of course.

* * *

**Did he have any real family?**

Some say he had a wife and a son, who both perished. I've heard numerous versions of the story, but the most common rumors are that they died in a car crash, or that the son drowned, causing Julien's wife to die of grief. Then it is said that Julien built Zane to fill the void that his son had left once he perished. This reminds me of the story of Astro Boy, who is a robot built to replace an inventor's son, for those who don't know of him. I believe I already explained this in Zane's chapter, and more in-depth. You might want to check it out, if you haven't yet.

* * *

**Why was he living in a tree?**

I'm sure we've all wondered about this. I mean seriously, the heck is he doing in a tree?! So, Julien is a brilliant, talented man whose inventions could benefit society and bring him both fame and fortune, yet he chooses to live alone in a tree in a frozen forest. Sounds legit. NOT.

I don't think he CHOSE to live there. Who would? But it IS possible. There are a bunch of possible reasons for why he was in a tree. Maybe he moved there to avoid all the hubbub of city life. Maybe the woods are his inspiration. Perhaps he felt it was a good place to raise Zane, away from people who might mock or fear him. Could these woods serve as his testing grounds? Some reasons are more sadistic, though. He could have been exiled during his prime when his invention went rogue and destroyed half the city. Maybe he's a secret agent working for the Government, and was testing the first fully functional android, able to infiltrate enemy forces. Or Julien might have exiled himself to prevent himself from hurting others with his machines. I mean, he DID say he was a monster... Who knows? In Ninjago, anything is possible. And yes, I am aware that sounded extremely cheesy and as if it were out of a chick-flick. So shut up.

* * *

**Why did he build Zane?**

There are tons of possible reasons for why Zane was built. As I have said before, Dr. Julien once said Zane was the son he never had, but then says Zane was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But who in their right mind has kids so they can protect others? I rewatched the episode Tick-Tock the other day, and I realized that he says that Zane was built to protect those who can't protect themselves BEFORE saying he was the son he never had. Like I said before, maybe Zane was meant to be the first security bot or something like that, but Julien took a liking to him. Sounds reasonable, right? That could be it. Or perhaps Zane was built to give Julien companionship. Maybe he was built to fill the void his deceased son left when he died. Personally, I don't belive he was specifically built to be Julien's first son. I mean, why build a kid when you can actually have one?

But one DOES have to wonder where Julien came up with the idea of building a son who is already a teen, looks nothing like him, and seems to have an oppsite personality. If you were to build yourself a descendant meant to be just that, you'd probably design him or her to look just like you and to have a similiar personality.

OR, what if everything is a lie, and Julien just FOUND Zane, with the symbol already engraved. Maybe the robot was broken or on the fray, with no memories of his past. Julien might've just taken him in, named him Zane, and moved to the woods to prevent anyone from finding the nindroid. Now WHY Zane was on his own, I'll leave it up to you.

Whatever the case, there's something about the Juliens that just doesn't add up.

* * *

**So there you have it, folks. A chapter on the brilliant Dr. Julien, who may or may not be hiding things from us. I am terribly sorry for the late update, but what with this HORRIBLE thing called "school" starting and my evil math teacher, I haven't been able to write anything. And on top of that, I got Author'sblock-itis, which simply will NOT let me write well. With this terrible illness, I was only able to compose ashort poem (I love poetry, in case you didn't know). Here it is:**

**_Violets are red,_**

**_Roses are blue,_**

**_I hate authors block,_**

**_and I know you do too._**

******Let me just say, I am ashamed of having composed such a failiure of a poem. I hope scientists soon find a cure for Author'sblock-itis...**

**And I will just end this horribly long Author's note by saying that Misako is up next.**

**And as always, keep in mind this is an OPEN DISCUSSION. If you feel as if there is anything that should be mentioned (anything at all!) review or PM me and tell me what it is, so it can be brought up! Praise, constructive criticism, not-so-constructive criticism, flames, and even hatred will be welcome with open arms, so review!**


End file.
